Friends vs Boyfriends AND Pack Who to choose
by bluerox123
Summary: Sage Madison has normal friends, normal grades, and a normal life. Untill a short meeting with Cody Evans leaves her life with a new love, new twists, and new danger.
1. Chapter 1

I rushed through the doors at Richmond High. I had been late…again. I ran to my locker, and got my books. The bell rang as I sat down at my desk. Good thing too. My teacher Mr. Young slammed the door. Behind the door was Marla Aarons. She was late again. Marla begged Mr. Young to let her in, but no sense of emotion came his way. He sent her to the principal's office to get a tardy. That's her 4th this week, and its Friday.

Mr. Young wrote something on the board. I couldn't see what it was, because William Gray's big head was in my way. Mr. Young put the chalk on his desk. It clattered as it hit the large metal desk. He scurried his way over to his podium, and picked up where we left off yesterday. Legends. I sat up in my chair.

He obviously knowing nothing about the subject was messing up all the facts. Well at least I know them as facts. "Vampires are very dangerous creatures." He had stated. I wanted to raise my hand and say other wise, but I didn't want on his bad side today. He went on about untrue "facts" until the bell rang which caused dozens of students to trample their teacher as they ran out the door.

When I got up from my seat I read the board. "Project due Monday." I started to head out the door. Wait, Project? I not wanting to be late hurried out the door. I went to my locker. I got my books for Math and headed there. I got in the door just as the bell rang. I've had lots of close calls today. The morning droned on until Lunch. The Lunch bell rang. I walked to the Lunch room.

I met up with my friend Skylar. Her short brown hair peeking through the bottom of her hat. "Hey!" she said as she saw me. "Hey." I replied with sadness in my voice. "What's up with you?" she asked concerned. We arrived at the back of the 100 foot long lunch line. "I've been in a rush all day, I'm drained of all my energy, and to top it all off I have a project that's due Monday. I haven't even started it yet." I finished spilling my problems. Skylar laughed slightly. "Okay, I have the answers to all your problems. First off slow down. Second, Lunch will refuel you. Lastly, don't stress it; we can work on it this weekend. I finished mine." I breathed a sigh of relief.

The lunch line accelerated in speed. We got our lunch and found a place to sit all in ten minutes. We sat down at a secluded table close to the outside doors. I gobbled down my Cheeseburger. All the while Skylar ate nothing as always. We dumped our trays and headed back to the table to chat. "So what are you doing this weekend?" asked Skylar messing with her hat. "Finishing my project, watching Sweeney Todd, Dracula, Underworld, and movies of that sort. Nothing much really. How about you?" It got quiet at the table beside us which consisted of Cody Evans, Dylan Reynolds, Justin King, Robbie Jacobs, Taylor Milliken (a boy not a girl), William Samuels, and Paytyn Walker.

They all glared Skylar's way. Skylar returned the favor. "Well, today I'm leaving early to go hiking. I will be back Saturday afternoon. I'll come over to your house and we can pull an on Sunday we can hang out. Go to the mall and things." I smiled. "That sounds nice. I need a new hoodie." I looked down at my worn yellow billabong hoodie. The bell rang for 6th period. Skylar and I got up.

Cody Evan's big group came beside us. "So I'm guessing you haven't told her yet?" questioned Taylor Milliken. "Not yet. It's not time." said Skylar through clenched teeth. "Okay. I guess will have to invite her to a bonfire." smirked Taylor. "No you won't" said Skylar grabbing me by the arm and pulling me. I didn't know what was up, but I followed her. She was still holding my arm when we got to my locker. She finally released. "We will talk later." with that she was gone.

I got my books and headed to Geography. This time I had a solid three solid minutes left. Skylar should pull my arm a lot more often. The time passed by quickly. Before I new it the afternoon bell rang, and it was time to go home. I headed to my truck, backpack on arm. I pulled my keys out of my pocket. Notice I said 'key' not 'keys'. I picked through the keys upon keys until I got to the old rusty truck key. I dropped my keys. "Yay." I mumbled. I got my keys off the asphalt. I rose up, and hit my head on the side mirror. "Crap." I yelled. I put my hand on the back of my head to find there was already one there. I rose up yet again, to find Cody Evans face in front of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked into my eyes. My heart sank. I was lost in his deep dark eyes. He moved his hand from my head. I replaced it with mine. I made sure there was no blood. There wasn't. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah." I gripped my keys tightly and put them in my truck's keyhole. I turned it, and the door opened. I got in. "Thanks." I smiled. "No problem." He replied sweetly. I tried to start my truck. The engine finally started. "See you around." I said. He nodded.

I drove to my house to find my parents were not home yet. Probably still at work. I walked through the blue door, and ran upstairs. I slung my backpack down, and started on my homework. As I finished I heard a car pull in the driveway. I heard the door open. "Sage!" yelled my mother; "We're home!" yelled my father right behind her. I ran down stairs. My dad had a bag of McDonalds in his hands. My favorite.

I ate my chicken sandwich quickly. I got up. "Sage." Said my dad. I turned around. "We are going away this weekend." Said my mom. "Okay. Where to?" My mom got all excited. "To Vegas! We're going to try our luck at the casino." I smiled. "Good luck with that." I threw my trash away and headed to my room. "We're leaving tonight." I sighed. "Just get me when you leave."

I walked up the stairs to my room. I got my phone out of my pocket. I had one missed call. It was from Skylar. I quickly dialed her number. It was ringing and ringing. "Hey Sage." She was out of breath. "I really can't talk right now, but stay home tonight. No questions asked just stay home." I tried to protest, but she hung up. "Awkward." I said to myself.

I got on my computer. I logged on to . I had one new friend request. I clicked it. The request was from Cody. His username was "Cody_The_Alpha". I accepted it. A few minutes later I had a new message. I clicked it. Cody sent it. He asked me if I wanted to come to the reservation for a bonfire tonight. I replied to him no. Skylar had told me not to go anywhere so I listened. I logged off myspace and my computer.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to lie down on my bed. I got embraced in all the warm blankets and fell asleep. I awoke to the sunlight shining through my window, bouncing off several objects, and landing in my eyes. I sat up. Apparently my parents had not woke me. I decided to start out my weekend agenda by watching Sweeney Todd. I looked through my DVDs until I found it. I popped it into the DVD player, and pressed play.

The movie as I remember it was quite gory. My phone rang as it reached the part were the little boy killed Sweeney Todd. I answered my phone. "Hello?" "Hey again Sage. I'm assuming you didn't go any where." Skylar questioned. "I stayed here and slept. I was good. I promise." She laughed. "So I'll be there in about five minutes." I jumped up. "What time is it?!" I basically screamed in the phone. "Um, almost five."

"Crap!" Skylar laughed. "You're doing a lot of laughing today. Are you all hyped up on mountain dew? She didn't laugh. "Thanks." I heard a car in the driveway. "I'm guessing that's you?" She hung up. I saw the door handle turn. Skylar emerged into the darkness. I probably need to turn the lights on. I flicked the light switch on. "You guessed right."

I sat down on the couch and she followed. "So who are you doing your project on?" I smiled a Cheshire cat grin. "Well…I don't really…know what the projects about." She sighed. "Well, you had to choose an author then dedicate a poster board to them. Easy." Wow, how did I not get that bit of information? "I'll do it on . " Skylar rolled her eyes. "Okay it's your project."

We worked on my project for about three hours. When we finished it looked professional even though it was on . It was eight thirty when everything was cleaned up and finished. "So, Sage did anything interesting happen yesterday while I was gone." I made a weird face. "No...Not really. Except I dropped my keys and Cody Evans helped me." She looked angry.

"How did he help you?" Okay. She's Mr. Investigator today. "He helped me up." I got all excited. "Oh Skye, you had to be there! He looked into my eyes. It was like He could see into my soul." She threw her hands up. "Oh, he has no soul! How could he do this! I have to tell Axe!" She pulled out her phone. I believe she is calling Axe. Axe is her boyfriend. He's also my buddy.

"Hey Axe, did you hear?" There was a pause. "We can prevent this can't we?" Skylar got all sad. "He could hurt her he's only 2 years old!" Skylar fell silent. "Okay. Hey Peter. Being the dad of the family any advice? Okay. Thanks. You don't mind do you? Thanks again. Love you all." She hung up.

Before I could speak Skylar interrupted. "You're going with me to my house. No questions asked. Now go get your things." I rushed upstairs, grabbed a duffel bag, I started putting things in it. I got enough clothes for 3 days. Who knows how long I'll be there. I ran down stairs. Skylar had the door already open. She pushed me through it.


	4. Chapter 4

Skylar drove to her house with me strapped in the backseat. When we arrived, her house was practically glowing. It was a Carmel color with white shudders. It seemed as if it…sparkled. I undid my seatbelt, and got out. I was greeted by Peter, Maverick, Axe, and, Nikki. I was overwhelmed with people. "Calm down!" shouted Skylar. Everyone got quiet. "Thank you. If you all could be so kind as to show Sage to her room. Peter, please call Sage's parents." Skylar was through with her screaming.

Nikki guided me into the house. "Oh, I forgot my bags in the car." Maverick came behind me with my bags. "Thanks." They walked me up stairs and in through a door. The door opened up to a bright room with blue walls. It had a huge bed to the left of the window, and a closet door to the right. Maverick set my bags down on the bed. "I'll start unpacking your things, you can go down stairs. I think Skylar's taking you to get something to eat."

I walked back down the winding staircase. Skylar was waiting for me at the end. "Could you walk any slower?" joked Skylar. I finally reached the bottom. We walked outside on her driveway, and then in her car. I got in the front seat this time. I buckled myself in. Skylar got in, started the car, and we were off.

"So, I have something to tell you. Sage my family and I are vampires." She waited for my reaction. I didn't know what to say. "Okay." I simply stated. She told me how they only drank animal blood, and all the facts. "And Cody and his friends are werewolves" I replied again okay.

When we arrived at McDonalds I knew all the facts. "So does Cody know you told me about the imprinting?" We got out of the car, and got our food before she answered. We sat down. "Yes, Axe took the pleasure of doing that." She replied smugly. I

I ate my cheeseburger and fries, and then we were off. We drove back to Skylar's house. Again I was overwhelmed with people. They all finally settled down. Skylar ushered us into the living room. I counted the people. Someone was missing. Elizabeth. The mother of the family. "Where is Elizabeth?" A sudden buzz of voices was coming from the family. "Talk slower." Skylar sighed. "She will be back tonight. She went on her annual home and garden trip."

The hours past, we chatted. Elizabeth arrived home. I was getting sleepy. I yawned. "I'm tired, and heading to bed." I walked up the winding staircase. I headed toward "my" room. I rummaged through the closet. I found there was more then the clothes I brought there. I found a pair of pajamas. The top was yellow, the pants were yellow and white striped, it was name brand, expensive, but my size. I slipped them on, and fell asleep.

I awoke to a jumping on the bed. "Sage, Sage! Wake up!" screamed Skylar. "Ugh." I mumbled. "Get up." She whined. "What time is it?" She whispered "6:00." I groaned, and then flipped over. "Come on. We have to get there early." She protested. "Not this early." She pulled the blanket off me. I got up to face the cruel shopping day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I realized I haven't did a disclaimer so......**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME: I in any way, shape, or form don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Breaking Dawn.**

**Emmett: And.... Come on Ciara say it... * Looks at her with puppy dog eyes***

**ME: Fine, or Eclipse. I also don't own anything Twilight related except my own charcters.**

**ME: All that belongs to the WONDERFUL Stephenie Meyer**

Throughout the day we endured store after store. We were at the mall for a total of 5 hours. I bought shirts from Hottopic, Pacsun, and WetSeal. I got a jacket from Pacsun. It cost 70.00! Skylar offered to pay. I got jeans from Pacsun and WetSeal. When the shopping trip was over I was tired. I fell asleep on the way home.

Again I awoke to Skylar jumping on my bed. "What?" I screamed. "You have to get to school." I rolled over. "Do we have to go over this again?" she questioned. "No." I groaned. I groggily got up. I slid on a new outfit which consisted of: A Boys like Girls tee, bullhead flair jeans, blue Nike's, and a plain grey jacket. Skylar hurried me down the stairs. "Come on Sage! Do you want to be late?" she was never late.

We arrived at Richmond High early. We still had 10 minutes. So while Skylar went to her classes, I just kind of hung out at my locker. That was when Cody came by. "Hey Sage, what's up?" Stated Cody, "Oh nothing, so how was the bonfire?" He sighed "It was cool; I wish you could have been there." I got my books. "Sorry I was busy." He looked into my eyes again, I melted. "Bye Sage." He smiled and walked away. I don't see how he could be a werewolf. The bell rang and it was back to first period. I turned in my project and got an A+, thanks to Skylar. I still had many questions for her, I just needed to find the right time.

The classes past by fast, now it was time for lunch. I got in line quite early. I got my lunch and looked for Skylar. She wasn't anywhere to be found. She knew I would ask questions so she left, probably went hunting. I spotted Cody; he waved me over to sit with him and the pack. I nervously edged over to the seat beside Cody and in front of Paytyn. There was an awkward silence. "So…what's up?" I asked.

That obviously broke the silence, because a buzz of voices was coming from everyone's mouth. "One at a time," I said laughing. "Well, the bonfire was awesome. You should have been there." Cody said smiling. "I know I was busy." Cody's eyes lit up. Right as they did my phone rang. "Darling, what is going on? Honestly that never happened. Lying is you-" I answered it. "Hello?" I heard a familiar voice, "Hey Sage, they are going to ask you to a bonfire, say no." I sighed, "What if I want to go?" I asked not to be stubborn, but to be curious. "You'll get hurt down there. Werewolves are very dangerous." I laughed. "They would never hurt me."

Skylar let out a sigh of frustration. "No." she said that simple word, then hung-up. "Sage do you want to go to a bonfire tonight?" asked Taylor. "No… we have school in the morning." He pointed outside. It was snowing, which meant we got out of school today, tomorrow, and maybe the rest of the week. "Skylar told me not to." There was a low growl coming from each member of the pack.

"Are you going to listen to her for the rest of your life?" I thought about that for a minute. Skylar had been my friend for two years. I had just found out about her being a vampire a couple of days ago. She had never let me down, nor did me wrong. She said werewolves were dangerous, but I loved one. I didn't know what to say. I made up my mind. "Cody, I think I'll stay." He smiled. "I knew you would."


End file.
